


The Final Blow

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well." Zevran said, stretching his aching arms and legs, apparently too fatigued to keep up his façade of inexhaustibility."Whatever the archdemon has in store for us tomorrow, it can't be anywhere near as strenuous as that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Blow

"If you're really going to strike the final blow tomorrow, then rest isn't the only thing you need tonight." Aedan said, resting his hand lightly on the older Warden's arm. His other hand was already toying with the buckles of Zevran 's armour.

"He's right." The assassin nodded. "An early night really would be a waste, Riordan."

The older Warden chuckled, and held his hands up as if in surrender. "You don't need to convince me, my friends. Back in Orlais, this is something of a tradition. At least amongst the Wardens I knew, anyway."

  
…

  
"Ah, that tongue…" Zevran moaned, spreading his thighs wider as the older Warden's tongue probed and teased his ass. He had Riordan's cock gripped tightly in one hand, and Aedan's in the other, and was greedily sucking and lick at each in turn, switching between them as if he couldn't decide which he preferred.

"I think that's _my_ line." Aedan chuckled, and grabbed a handful of the assassin's hair, pushing his head down until he'd taken the whole of Aedan's cock.

Zevran made a muffled little sound of satisfaction, and increased his pace, bobbing his head up and down almost as fast as his hand was stroking the older Warden's cock. Suddenly Zevran reached across to the table with his other hand, and somehow managed to retrieve the little jar of oil from it without breaking his rhythm.

Aedan smiled. "I think that means he can't wait any longer."

"The young are always in such a hurry, aren't they?" Riordan laughed, and guided Zevran forward with a firm hand on his waist, until the assassin was straddling his hips. "Why don't you ride me a little first, while you're taking care of your friend there?"

"Mm, with pleasure." Zevran said, his voice a little hoarse and raw. He slicked his fingers with the oil and prepared himself hurriedly, then sank down on the older Warden's cock with a satisfied groan.

"What a sight…" Aedan murmured, watching his lover bounce and grind in Riordan's lap. He never got tired of watching this kind of show.

"But you should be more than a spectator, my dear Warden." Zevran reached out and pulled Aedan forward, then leaned forward to take the younger Warden's cock in his mouth once more.

Aedan began to fuck the assassin's throat in earnest, holding his head still with both fists gripping handfuls of blond hair, and forcing his cock in and out with short, brutal thrusts. Every little moan and shudder from Zevran drove Aedan a little closer to the edge, and he could barely focus on anything except the wet, hot tightness around his cock.

Riordan seemed much less overwhelmed, but his gaze was fixed on the rounded, muscular rear in his lap, as if he was trying to commit the image to memory. After a moment, the older Warden pulled Zevran back towards him, so that Aedan's cock slipped out of his mouth. The younger Warden was just about to protest when Riordan pre-empted his complaint.

"Do you think you can take both of us, Zevran?" The older Warden asked, looking directly at Aedan as he spoke.

"But of course. What kind of Crow would I be, if I hadn't developed certain… _skills_?" The assassin laughed, and leaned back further, shifting his legs so that they were spread wide apart and his already-stretched ass was offered up for the taking.

Aedan hastily oiled his cock and pressed it into position, not quite believing it was actually happening; he should have known better than to be surprised by anything Zevran did or said, by now, but this had never occurred to him before.

"Ah…" Zevran's moan melted into a laugh, as the younger Warden pressed forward, sliding his cock inside torturously slowly, until it was lodged firmly alongside the other Warden's.

"You two…" Aedan groaned, beginning to work his cock in and out carefully, still wary of hurting his lover. "And I thought _I_ was the debauched one…"

"You underestimate me, my Warden." The assassin licked the fingers of one hand and slid it down to grip his own cock, stroking himself lazily as he back against Riordan's chest. "Stop holding back, now… I want to see some of that legendary Grey Warden passion."

Aedan didn't need to be told twice; increasing his pace, he fucked Zevran harder, and every thrust drew a groan from both the assassin and the older Warden. The sensation of the older man's cock pressed tightly against his own was maddening, and Aedan knew that this arrangement would make short work of him.

"Let me see you come, Zevran." He ordered, bracing himself on the assassin's shoulders as he slammed his cock faster and harder into the younger man.

"Mm, I do love your aggressive side…" Zevran moaned, working his hand faster.

With the sound of Zevran's saliva-slicked palm sliding up and down on his cock, and the groans coming from the older Warden, Aedan found himself propelled swiftly over the edge; he tipped his head back and thrust his cock deep into Zevran's ass, growling with pleasure as the assassin started to come too. His mind went blank, but vaguely in the distance he could hear Riordan cry out some sharp Orlesian curse.

  
…

  
Once he'd caught his breath, Aedan very, very carefully pulled out of Zevran. For once, he was lost for words, and just smiled at his lover and the older Warden.

"Well." Zevran said, stretching his aching arms and legs, apparently too fatigued to keep up his façade of inexhaustibility. "Whatever the archdemon has in store for us tomorrow, it can't be anywhere near as strenuous as that."


End file.
